leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neeko/@comment-37514365-20190307110703/@comment-28018860-20190323211538
TAGDavid do you even know the definition of a "copy" ??? and " boring " ??? you're literally complaining about her just because you hate the champion design it self and that can be proven by " the opinion " you stated down the comment section first thing let's teach you some definitions copy means to literally implement everything from something without adding any additional parts boring or for a better gameplay style design term " dull\stale\ means when something literally can be used for a single purpose and can't be manipulated in any other angle by that you can already see that Neeko has literally zero similarities to others Q- i have no fucking idea how did you consider this to be a copy from syndra's Q looooooool its like saying leblanc's Q is simmilar to annie's Q because they throw an object and it deals damage wohhhoo thats A COPY omg rito is very dumb, you seem to blind your self from the effects each of these champs have lets put them into comparison Syndra Q : Throws an orb in a SMALL area that LASTS for seconds and can be used while MOVING and it deals damage ONCE Neeko's Q : throws a flower bloom in a MEDUIM area that EXPLODES to deal damage MORE THAN ONCE and she CANNOT MOVE while using it do i really need to continue with the rest of her abilities ?? cause that on its own already dismissed all the comparisons you're making anyway lets go to her " boring " design a boring\dull\stale" or whatever you would like to call it" desing can be used when talking about a champion where they're ability defines one purpose for example annie she uses Q for damage she uses W for damage she uses E for resistans she uses R for damage the ability that makes her uniqe and where she can actually manipulate in her style is her passive she can use Q + stun she can use W + stun she can use R + stun but thats still not much playstyle so thats why she's considered a dull champion while for neeko her abilites literaly can be used in so many ways she can manipulate her abilites in so many angles with or without the assisstance of her passive or her W which are her defining style for example if you wanna root an enemy but you want him to get rooted for a long time so you need to hit him last with your E you need the knowledge to know the right position in which you can hit him last now thats absolutely not a boring champion youre statement is very opinionated and i can respect it once ot twice but shoving it over our faces in an aggressive and negative way MORE than once or twice can be a little too much honey, i mean even positive opinions once thrown repeatedly in a small amount of time can become annoying and lastly about her " color palette " being way too vibrant, yeah honey there are a lot of ways to change that 1- you can just .... NOT play her ? 2- if you didnt play her and affraid for someone to pick her just ban her or dodge or whatever 3- go to the doctor get a sight check up 4- change color settings " very simple "